Boku no Sakura
by CherryKuchiki2
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata ... Sakura memang cinta pertamaku. Tapi ... kaulah pelabuhan cinta terakhir dalam hidupku. Chap 2 update! END!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **Boku no Sakura

**Author :** CherryKuchiki2

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **NaruSaku , NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Warning! :** Chapter ini semuanya Naruto POV, AU

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik om Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Disini …**

**Aku mengenal dirimu**

**Disini …**

**Aku melihat senyum dan tawa indahmu**

**1 January 2002**

Jepang untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Dikota ini, Kyoto dengan segala keindahannya. Begitu elok ketika bunga sakura bermekaran di setiap tahunnya. Kota dengan segala macam budaya dan tradisi khasnya. Sesaknya para pengunjung tak mengurungkan niatku untuk menjelajahi setiap jenkal, sudut kota ini.

**_Kimi to Boku to sakura biyori_**

**_Kaze ni yurete mae imou doru_**

**_Mada negai yume kara sametta you ni_**

**_Miageta saki wa momo iro no sora_**

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati puncak bukit kecil nan hijau kala mendengar nyanyian merdu. Dari puncak itu dapat kulihat hamparan luas taman bunga, sungai yang mengalir dan indahnya kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan mengusik aroma penciumanku.

Melihatnya, seorang gadis dengan surai musim semi sepunggung terurai yang melambai tertiup angin, duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura nan indah. Suaranya yang begitu merdu. Sesekali dia mengtuk-ngetukkan jari-jari mungilnya mengikuti irama lagu. Tanpa sadar aku terhanyut ke dalam alam bawah sadarku. Hingga seseorang menghampiri dan membuyarkan lamunanku yang ternyata 'dia'.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Dia menepuk pundak kananku.

"_Oh, daijoubu Ojou-san,"_ balasku sedikit gugup ketika melihat sepasang bola mata emeraldnya yang bersinar. Seluruh rongga tubuhku seolah tersedot ke dalamnya.

"_Sugoi!_ Kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Ku kira … kau orang asing." Suaranya terdengar nyaring ditelingaku. Dia menatapku dengan penuh antusiasme.

"Y-ya, ibuku orang Jepang tapi ayahku orang Indonesia," jawabku kikuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menghindari tatapan polos itu.

"_Sou ka_, namaku Sakura … Haruno Sakura. _Yorushiku ne … Anata wa?_"

"Naruto … Uzumaki Naruto, _yorushiku mo Sakura_ …"

Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura, aku memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya. Mengamati jemari kecilnya menyibakkan surai panjangnya.

"Indah ..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Ya, aku kagum dan terpana melihatnya. "

Eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya padaku. "Su-suaramu … sungguh indah …" Entah, aku merasa pipiku memerah.

_"Hontou ni? Arigato …"_

"… Hey, Lihat! Wajahmu memerah lucu sekali hahahaaa ..." lanjutnya usil.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan agar tawanya tak semakin meledak. Tertawanya terasa renyah ditelinga. Aku ingin sering mendengar tawanya.

"Ya, jangan tertawa!" kata ku pura-pura kesal.

"… di Indonesia aku terkenal dangan sebutan_ evil prince._" Lanjutku lagi sambil berpose dan tersenyum miring. Aku tertwa dalam hati atas rasa percaya diriku.

"Kau ….? _Evil prince_ ….? Hahahaaa … tidak munkin ... Hahaa …" tawanya akhirnya meledak, aku menaikkan sudut bibirku. "Ck, ini tidak lucu," dengusku gugup.

_"Gomen … Gomen …"_ Dia menghentikan tawanya. Tersenyum tulus padaku. Mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memelas, memohon maaf padaku.

"Daijoubu ..." Ku elus lembut puncak kepalanya dan dia tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Matahari mulai kembali ke alam peraduannya, seolah bersembunyi dengan malu menatap kemesraan singkat kami. Ya, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan canda tawa di bukit ini. Sederhana … tapi terasa <em>special.<em>

"Sakura ..."

"Ya …" Dia menatapku polos.

_"Suki …"_ Aku benar-benar gugup, rasanya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"Eh?!"

"Ini … pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi ... _Boku wa anata o daisuki _..." Wajahku benar-benar merona sekarang. Ah! seperti wanita saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat wajahnya ikut merona merah. Sungguh manis. _"S-suki da yo, Naruto ..."_ Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kegirangan tapi ku urungkan niatku.

_"Arigato na ... Boku no Sakura ..." _ucapku tulus.

_"Boku no sakura ….?"_

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya. Aku menatap wajahya lekat-lekat, "Kau … sangat cantik seperti bunga sakura. Dan kau adalah … bunga sakuraku."

Wajahnya semakin merona seperti merahnya buah delima. Tanpa berkata apapun dia memelukku erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya di dadaku. Dan aku membalas hangat pelukannya.

Dia melirik sebuah jam mungil bergambar kartun _Hello Kitty_ yang melingkar ditangannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Khawatir, akankah ini segera berakhir? Sedih, kecewa. Ya, tentu saja.

"Aku harus segera pulang … _Gomen_ …" Nadanya terdengar lesu. Dia menunduk dalam, sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" kata lirih. Sangat khawatir, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Tentu saja." Dia mendongak, menatapku penuh keyakinan.

"… Pada tanggal yang sama disetiap tahunnya kita bisa bertemu disini." Dia berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir.

"Janji ..." ucapku ragu.

"Janji. _Okay, jya ne!_"

Aku melihanya, melambaikan tangan, berbalik, dan berjalan semakin menjauhiku.

* * *

><p><strong>1 January 2006 : 4 tahun kemudian<strong>

Setiap tahun aku sekali aku datang ke bukit ini untuk memenuhi janjinya. Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak pernah datang. Ini adalah tahun keempat aku ke bukit ini sejak saat itu. Kecewa tentu saja. Tapi aku terus berharap.

"Naruto? Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" Seorang pria khas Jepang menghampiriku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa tahu namaku? Aku merasa tak pernah mengenalnya. "Ya, aku Naruto. Kau siapa?" balasku heran. Seolah mengerti kebimbanganku, dia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Sabaku Gaara, tunangan Sakura," balasnya datar.

_**DEG**_

Hatiku mencelos, hancur berkeping-keping. Kata-katanya terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. "... Ini … ambillah," lanjutnya.

Dia memberikanku sepucuk surat bersampul soft pink. "Apa maksudmu?!" teriakku. Perasaanku semakin kacau.

"Sebenarnya ..." ucap Gaara.

Dia mulai menjelaskannya dan tubuhku langsung terduduk lemas.

**Janji ini ...**

**Aku selalu mengingatmu**

**Janji ini …  
>Aku pasti akan menepatinya<strong>

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Terima kasih yang telah berkenan membaca atau meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. Kritik pedas juga boleh. Yang terpenting adalah jaga etika kata-kata hehe…

_Thanks all ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :** Boku no Sakura

**Author :** CherryKuchiki2

Rate : T

**Pairing :** NaruSaku, NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Jantungku berdegup kencang, kata-katanya terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. "Ini … ambillah," lanjutnya. Dia memberikanku sepucuk surat bersampul soft pink. "Apa maksudmu?!" teriakku. Perasaanku semakin kacau.

"Sebenarnya ..." ucap Gaara.

Dia mulai menjelaskannya dan tubuhku langsung terduduk lemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Cinta …**

**Terkadang tak harus memiliki**

**Cinta …**

**Terkadang harus merelakannya pergi**

**NARUTO POV**

"Sebenarnya ... Sakura telah meninggal …" ujar Gaara.

"… sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat tanggal 1 January 2003," lanjutnya.

Apa! Meninggal?! Tidak mungkin! Kami sudah berjanji. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Pandanganku kosong. Keindahan kota Kyoto menjadi abu-abu. Lidahku pun terasa kelu untuk sekedar berucap.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan iba. Menghela napas panjang … menyalakan sepuntung rokok dari kantung calananya lalu menghisapnya.

"_Neuromuskuler_, Naruto …"

DEG

"Ti-tidak mungkin ... Jangan bercanda!"

Aku tahu dengan jelas penyakit apa itu. Penyakit ganas yang biasanya menggerogoti tubuh kaum hawa. Menatap nyalang Gaara, Ku tarik dan remas kuat-kuat kemeja birunya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda, Hah!" Bentaknya padaku.

Dia melepas remasa tangan dan mendorongku hingga jatuh terduduk. Dibalik wajah datarnya, aku dapat melihat sorot mata terluka dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sungguh aku tak dapat menopang tubuhku lagi. Ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Sejak kapan ...?" tanyaku parau.

"1 Januari, 4 tahun yang lalu … penyakit itu sudah mulai menggrogoti tubuh Sakura."

Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia mematikan puntung rokoknya dengan menginjaknya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang, Hah!" Emosiku tak terkendali.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Baka_! Soal itu ..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: 1 January 2003<strong>

**Sakura POV**

"A-aku mo-hon ... an-antarkan aku pergi ketempat itu, Dok-ter ..."

Dengan suara tersendat-sendat aku memasang tampang memelas andalanku pada seorang pria di depanku. Aku sama sekali tak memerdulikan rasa sakit selang infus yang menancap di telapak tangan kananku. Tidak, bahkan aku peduli dengan penyakit ganas yang melumpuhkan system syaraf tubuhku.

"Tidak Sakura! Kau sudah gila, Eoh?!"

"A-ku mohon ... Jika ini hari adalah hari ter-akh-irku, a-ku … i-ngin menutup mataku di bukit itu ... Hiks … hiks ..." tangisku langsung pecah.

"Tapi ..."

"Aku mohon ... Gaara ... _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan setuju asal kau setuju ... _onegai_ ... Hiks .. hiks ... Aku ha-rus menepati janjiku."

Aku harus menepati janjiku meski pada akhirnya kemungkinan besar kita tak akan pernah bertemu.

"Baiklah ..."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihatku sangat khawatir. Aku berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin, mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja meski aku tahu dia tak akan mudah percaya padaku.

* * *

><p>Gaara mendudukkan dan menyandarkan diriku di bawah pohon sakura tempat aku bertemu dengan 'dia'.<p>

"Kau su-dah mem-bawakan apa yang ku minta, Gaara?"

Gaara hanya menggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas beserta alat tulisnya dari dalam tas gendong berwarna hitam yang dibawanya.

"Ingat tu-lis sesuai apa yang ku-katakan!" ancamku.

Gaara hanya terkekeh geli melihat ancamanku yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan menurutnya.

"Gaa-ra … ber-ikan surat ini tepat pada tanggal 1 Ja-nuary 2006 dan ma-af tak dapat mem-balas cintamu. Sam-pai saat ini aku tetap mengang-gapmu sebagai kakakku ..."

Butir air mataku kembali menetes. Menangis dalam diam. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti relung hati ini.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau begitu menyukai dia ..." Meski sebersit rasa kecewa tergambar di wajahnya dia tersenyum tulus.

"… tapi kenapa harus tanggal itu?" Lanjut Gaara heran.

"Ka-rena … tepat hari itu 'dia' janji melamarku ..."

Aku menerawang jauh. Membayangkannya, berdiri melamarku dengan cengiran dan tatapan teduhnya. Ya, aku telah terpesona pada pria cinta pandangan pertamaku.

_"Sou ka ..."_

"A-ku lelah dan ngantuk, boleh-kah aku ti-dur bersandar di bahu-mu?"

"Tentu saja ... tidurlah _imouto-chan_ ... Semoga … kau bahagia di alam sana ..."

Gaara menarik tubuh mungilku agar bersandar di bahu tegapnya. Dia mengelus helaian rambut soft pink-ku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Semakin lama mataku terasa berat hingga akhirnya aku menutup sepasang mataku untuk selama-lamanya. Selamat tinggal _Tou-san ... Kaa-san_ dan Gaara. Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun …

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

**_To : Naruto-kun_**

**_Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_**

**_Pasti semakin evil :D_**

**_Aku juga yakin kau makin tampan_**

**_Ma'af tak bisa memenuhi janjiku, janji kita_**

**_Mungkin saat membaca surat ini aku telah tiada_**

**_Hey, aku penasaran?_**

**_Kau masih akan bertampang evil atau menangis?_**

**_Haha.. rasanya mustahil ya kau menangis?_**

**_Hontou ni arigato atas segala cinta tulusmu_**

**_Aku harap kau tetap menjalankan hidupmu_**

**_Masih banyak yang menanti cintamu_**

**_Daisuki Naruto-kun ..._**

**_Your Love_**

**_Sakura_**

Aku menutup secarik surat itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

'Kau bilang aku tidak menangis? Hiks … hiks ... lihatlah aku menangis sekarang ...' batinku pilu setelah membaca sepucuk surat itu.

Gaara bangkit dari berdiri lalu menepuk pundak kananku, "Bersyukurlah … karena kaulah yang dicintainya."

"Aku tahu. _Arigato na … Gaara .._."

"Lanjutkan hidupmu sesuai keinginannya. Aku juga akan memulai hidup baru karena … aku yakin itu yang paling 'dia' inginkan."

Aku melihatnya, Gaara pergi meninggalkanku di bukit ini. Merenungi semua yang telah terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>1 January 2013 : 7 tahun kemudian<strong>

Sudah 7 tahun sejak hari itu. Kini, aku memiliki hidup dan cinta baru. Datang ke bukit ini bersama keluarga baruku. Hinata istriku dan putra kembarku yang masih berusia 5 tahun.

"Hey! bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" gumamku lirih sambil menatap langit biru.

"Kau sedang mengingatnya, Naruto?" ucap Yeye lembut.

Ya, sebelum menikahinya, aku telah mencerikan segalanya, tentang cinta pertamaku … Sakura. Dengan kelembutannya dia memelukku dan menerima masa laluku.

"Yah ... kau benar. Maaf, Hinata … Seharusnya aku ti-"

"Wakatta yo. Bagaimanapun dia adalah cinta pertamamu ..." Dia tersenyum manis. Menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Hinata … Sakura memang cinta pertamaku. Tapi … Kaulah pelabuhan cinta terakhir dalam hidupku."

Aku balas menggengam erat tangannya. Wajahnya merona, tersipu malu. Benar-benar imut.

" Lihat wajahmu merona, Hahahaa ..."

"Yak, diam kau dasar evil prince!" kata Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ayaaahh ... kemali! Ayo belmain …!" putra kembar pertamaku Xander menarik tanganku.

"Iya, ayo bemain, Ayah …" putra kembar keduaku, Sora.

Mereka terlihat begitu antusias di kota ini. Hinata membawa sora ke dalam gendongannya. Begitupun aku, menggandeng tangan mungil Xander.

"Ini … adalah tempat penuh kenangan," bisik Hinata ditelingaku.

"Baiklah, ayo bermain ….!" ajakku pada putraku ke lapangan dekat bukit.

**Harapan …**

**Suatu saat pasti akan datang**

**Harapan …**

**Membawamu menuju cinta sejati**

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Catatan : Neuromuskuler adalah jenis penyakit yang menyerang sistem motorik dalam tubuh dan dapat menyebabkan kematian (maaf kalau ada yg salah)

Terima kasih banyak buat yg bersedia membaca atau meninggalkan review.

Thanks All ^_^


End file.
